


Awkward

by Chinatsu114



Series: Broken hearts [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Girl - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mean Boy, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character(s), Party, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Shy Girl, Song fic, Tears, arrogant boy, author is not an english speaker, author is not fluently speaking english, awkward girl, boy - Freeform, especially that poor awkward girl, eventual mistakes, first love?, i am from poland so my english is a little poor, laughing at people, mean people, nah, or writing, translation of my original work in polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: Not a smooth talker, under pressureSweaty palms ain't making it much betterSomethin' bout you feels so specialPrettier from the minute that I met ya





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977418) by [Chinatsu114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114). 



I was pressed into a corner, away from people. I didn't want anyone to think that I was there of my own will. I watched, although bangs obscured my vision. That's why I didn't see you at first. But when my eyes finally fell on you, I couldn't turn away anymore. Tell me what you did to me, why I couldn't get lost again in my little world.

I was pressed into a corner but I was comfortable. I could relax but I was not able to. It's your fault, you know? It's all because of you, that chaos. I am addicted to you, and I only saw you for a moment. You didn't even notice me, I was pressed into a corner, you didn't have a chance, but it still hurts a little. Awareness that you don't even know about my existence. Yes, it hurts a bit.

My heart was lost that night, in that corner, in a room full of people. Nobody noticed his disappearance, even I didn't see at the beginning, but then I felt that somehow I feel different and it's probably your fault. It's probably obvious.

My eyes followed you through the whole evening, though my hair kept falling into my eyes. I was pressed into a corner, so even when you felt observed, even when you were looking, you didn't find, you didn't have a chance.

I wanted to come closer, I even stood up, but I changed direction before I would do something that I would later regret. I wasn't pressed into the corner anymore, I revealed myself and you finally saw me. It's a pity that only when I made a fool of myself.

I was almost at the exit when my presence began disturbing other people. I heard a few bitter, sharp like knives, words and everyone's attention was directed at me.

You know, I am really awful under pressure, under the fire of glances.

And only then did you look at me, in your eyes, I saw the sky, my personal paradise, but then you destroyed everything, my imagination about you, maybe it's better that way.

Your laugh was horrible, you know, it pierced my heart, not like Cupid's arrow, but like a sword.

I just wanted to go out, disappear, find a corner, this time in a familiar environment, where no one will hurt me when I leave it. I wanted to find a refuge, a moment of peace, respite. I only wanted a quiet place where no one would be but me. However, I most wanted you to look at me with something else than malice, than this coldness.

I ran out because I couldn't hold my tears, I'm really terrible with people, you know.

Nobody went after me, although for a moment I hoped, unnecessarily.

I was unnecessarily deceiving myself, but I'm terrible with people, so I didn't know what could happen. I lived for a moment in a dream, in a soap bubble, but it will not happen anymore, I promise.

I'm terrible with people, I never understand them, so why I thought there could be something between us? It's a mystery to me.

And again, I'm sitting pressed into a corner, away from people again, bangs cover my eyes again, but this time it won't obscure you because you will never be here.


End file.
